


cleanliness is next to godliness

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a dirty boi, Established Relationship, He's filthy, I said erection once, Implied Sexual Content, LITERALLY, M/M, Mostly Domestic, Rated T for language, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Sakusa pressed his lips against Atsumu’s temple. “If you ever-” Sakusa kissed high on Atsumu’s cheek. “-come in here-” Lower on his cheek. “-like that again-” His jaw. “I will end you.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 207





	cleanliness is next to godliness

Sakusa glared at the dirt that was caked to Atsumu’s shoes. Sakusa’s hands were balled into fists at his sides, his eyes narrowed slits of _danger_.

Atsumu was frozen with his dusty hand clutching the doorknob. 

Sakusa wasn’t supposed to be home yet. He was supposed to be gone the entire day. Atsumu specifically set it up so Sakusa would be gone when he got home. He knew he was going to come home looking like a fuckin’ trainwreck after going paintball shooting with his brother. He planned to burn his clothes, burn his shoes, and scrub all of it away. Then he was going to clean the tub, the walls, the floor, and the entryway so Sakusa never would have known how he entered their home.

But...Sakusa was home.

And probably about to shoot him.

Atsumu thought about all the times he declared his love for Sakusa whether it be audible, literally shouting it out at train stations, or through material things like that 95% isopropyl hand sanitizer spritzer that Atsumu bought 4 of and placed throughout the house. He even got Sakusa a travel sized one. His aversion to germs wasn’t what it used to be, he wasn’t weak to the need to clean like he was when he was in college. He had his things that he liked the way they were and Atsumu knew that. He was fine with that. He helped with that.

But...the way Sakusa was looking at him in that moment made him want to render into nothingness so he would never be faced with the silent scowl that felt like it was going to take a physical form any moment.

“Uh- hey, babe.” Atsumu toed off each of his shoes into the small backpack he was carrying. Sakusa watched as more dirt fell to the floor. Atsumu started to step into the apartment but stopped when he realized Sakusa was staring at his feet.

He glanced down and bit his lip worriedly as he realized the mud had seeped through his socks. He bent down and pulled the socks off, stuffing them into the bag. The cuffs of his jeans were also coated with drying mud. They would no doubt leave a damn dust cloud heading into the bathroom. He looked up at Sakusa who fully intended for Atsumu to remove his jeans. Atsumu whined but Sakusa’s fiery eyes did not relent. 

Atsumu turned to each side to see if anybody was outside. It seemed clear so he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. His boxers hid the lower half of his shame. He sighed and pulled his disgusting t-shirt off. He whined again as he stuffed it into his bursting backpack. He set one foot into the apartment when he heard a sharp inhale.

Atsumu looked up and his face fell. “Omi, no!”

Sakusa was now staring at Atsumu’s midsection. 

“Om _iiiiiii_ , please- they’re not even dirty!” That was a lie. The mud had dirtied every piece of clothing that Atsumu had and he was then regretting diving into the mud to get the winning shot of shooting his brother in the back of his big dumb head. He felt the dirty water splash against his stomach but he won and Samu's hair was coated with sticky pink paint, so he won twice.

But now... now he was losing.

Atsumu groaned and pushed his hands against the doorway. “Omi, I’m not takin’ my fuckin’ boxers off in the doorway-”

“Then you’re not coming inside.” Sakusa responded coolly. 

Atsumu knew he had lost. He lost the day he fell in love with Sakusa and accepted him for everything that he was. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them off, all while holding Sakusa’s stare.

“There? Ya fuckin’ happy?” 

“Yup.” Sakusa popped the ‘p’ and turned around to head toward the bathroom. He flipped the light on and waved his arm. “Let’s go. Leave that disgusting backpack outside.”

Atsumu unceremoniously dropped his bag, ignoring the dust that spread as his bag hit the cement. He put a hand over his dick and saluted Sakusa with his free one. Atsumu pushed the door shut and stepped under the hot spray of water. 

After waiting an agreeable 10 minutes for the color of the water pooling at Atsumu’s feet to change from murky brown to clear, Sakusa stepped into the shower. He slid his arms into Atsumu’s hair.

“Let me.” Sakusa murmured against Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu handed his back the bottle of expensive conditioner that he insisted was good for his bleached hair. Sakusa squeezed a dollop in his palm, lathered it, and dragged his slender fingers through Atsumu’s hair. He smirked at the soft sigh Atsumu let out. Atsumu was actually putty in Sakusa’s hands whenever he touched his hair. There was something about the way Sakusa scratched his dull fingernails down his scalp that drove him absolutely wild. 

Sakusa helped him rinse his hair, carding his fingers through the soft soaked locks. Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s favorite dark gray shower sponge and coated it with Atsumu’s body wash that smelled like oranges and basil and lime. It made his skin so soft, soft enough that Sakusa couldn’t help but lightly sink his teeth into the back of Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu leaned back against him and Sakusa kissed the sore spot better.

Sakusa’s fingers crawled across Atsumu’s body, sponge in hand, lathering the soap across specks of dirt that still littered the trail of hair connecting his navel to his base. Atsumu rolled his head back onto Sakusa’s shoulder, the three inch difference in their height coming in handy all too frequently.

Sakusa pressed his lips against Atsumu’s temple. “If you ever-” Sakusa kissed high on Atsumu’s cheek. “-come in here-” Lower on his cheek. “-like that again-” His jaw. “I will _end_ you.” 

Atsumu was ashamed to say that Sakusa’s threat did _not_ make his erection dissipate. 

Not in the slightest. 


End file.
